


Glow Cloud

by kitsunicorn



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunicorn/pseuds/kitsunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is a Night Vale High student and has an anonymous talk show. Carlos is a new student that has caught his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow Cloud

Well, Scorpions, it seems we have a new student today. Can I just take a moment to point out that this stranger is perrrrrrfect, with perfect hair and teeth like a military cemetery? Lucky me, I get to sit next to him in all but one of my classes!

Before I get too lost in thought, I should probably get to some news. A new band, titled Josie and the Angels is on the rise with our students. And get this: it consists of our very own Josie Ortiz and her entourage of sidekicks nobody actually knows the names or genders of! (Just saying, the black one is really cute.)

Abby and vile, vile Steve Carlsberg are back together YET AGAIN. I swear Abby, I keep telling you, Steve is bad news! (And by telling you I mean thinking at you because you theoretically may or may not know who I am in real life and therefore obviously don’t know who I am seeing as this is an anonymous show and definitely NOBODY knows who is behind it)

Anyways, Michael Sandero is quickly recovering from his football-induced broken arm, so make sure you send in your ‘get well soon’ cards before it’s too late! I’m sure he won’t fall too far behind on schoolwork in the week that he’s missed, though; with those brains, he could have two heads!

Be sure to bring your umbrellas tomorrow. It’s supposed to rain cats and dogs. Or maybe dead cats and dogs. I’ve always pictured dead animals falling faster and harder than live ones, although I’m not sure why. Maybe less flailing of the limbs contributes to less wind resistance… or something. Anyhow, just come prepared for crazy weather tomorrow.

  
Alright guys, it is almost nine o’clock, and you know what that means! A big thank-you to my one hundred and sixty-three listeners today, according to my radio meter, and don’t forget to tell your friends about the show! Stay tuned next for 30 minutes of silence, immediately followed by 8 hours of a relatively average dream that you will most likely forget by the time you get to school tomorrow. This is the glow cloud signing off. Goodnight, Night Vale High, goodnight.


End file.
